Something More Troypay
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Troy and Shar have an assignment to do. But, they find they both want to be somthing more.ONESHOT based on Something more by Aly and A.J.


Troypay

Something More

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then I saw you over there_

_Our blue eyes locked in a stare_

_I didn't know quite what to say_

_Sometimes words get in the way_

Sharpay walked into Troy's room with her bookbag. She and Troy were assigned as partners for a two week social studies project. She and Troy became friends ever since Twinkle Towne. They worked it all out and Sharpay was kind of glad that Troy and Gabreilla weren't dating they had gone out for about two days and she broke it off, which was fine for Troy, he was going to break it off. Sharpay's eyes met with Troy's and they locked into a stare. Sharpay opened her mouth to talk but all she could do was keep her hands on her books. She put her bookbag on Troy's bed and sat next to him.

_And I remember the night you said_

_"Let's go for a ride." _

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did we know before_

_We would be something more_

"Let's go for a ride, forget about our project." Troy said. "Okay, Troy." Sharpay said. She followed him out the door. They walked to his car and went to the beach. "Troy, this is so great!" Sharpay said as they walked on the beach. "Your telling me. Gosh, this beach is next to Alberquerquee's lake. It's fantastic." Troy said. Troy suddenly leaned into Sharpay. "Um, Troy, we need to go, this project has a thousand parts." Sharpay said as she walked away. 'Great! I finally fall for someone and she hates me!' Troy thought walking to his car.

_In black and white I read the screen_

_All your lies and inbetween_

_Then your message on the phone_

_I saved to hear when all alone_

Sharpay looked at her e-mail from Troy. He said he strictly wanted to be friends, but she knew that he lied.

He obviously loved her. He always smiled at her in class, not just like 'Hi, Shar.' but more like 'God, I need to get you to see me in this way I see you'. She grabbed her phone to text Ryan, who was out with Gabreilla. She saw she had 1 new message. Her two cats, Trixie and Sweets, were on her bed. They were cats but, she still felt she should listen to the message alone since her volume was set to high.

_And I remember the night you said_

_'Let's go for a ride.'_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Yet little did we know before_

_We would be something more_

Sharpay went to her locker, five away from Troy's. She wanted him to know it was okay that he had those feelings for her, but she knew he'd pay no attention to her. "Sharpay, you didn't call me and I was wondering if you wanted to talk in my private place." Troy said. Sharpay nodded. She grabbed his hand and let her lead him to the garden on the roof.

_Something More, Something More (na na na na na na na na yeah)_

_Something More, Something More (na na na na na na na na yeah)_

Troy walked up the steps, Sharpay next to him. "Troy, I never called you back because I never listened to the message." Sharpay said as she sat on the bench, Troy looking outside. "Oh, so you just ignore me? After the beach, after everything, you don't want to talk to me. That's great, Shar, just great!" Troy said walking toward the steps. "Wait!" Sharpay called. Troy turned around. Sharpay sighed, she wished she didn't have to sing, but she had no choice. She sang the rest of the song that was on repeat in her mind.

_I know we're both young, but we know what we feel_

_We know what is false, and we know what is real_

_And, I remember the night you said,_

_"Let's go for a ride." _

_I didn't want the night to end_

Troy walked back to Sharpay. He wanted her to know he felt the same way. He sang with her though he was a little off pitch. But, so was Sharpay, so it didn't matter.

_And, I remember the night you said,_

_"Let's go for a ride."_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did we know before we would be_

_Something More_

_And, I remember the night you said, _

_"Ler's go for a ride."_

_I didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did we know before we would be_

_Something more_

Sharpay suddenly clung onto Troy, as though her life depended on it. Troy kissed her forehead. She looked up at him. He looked down to her. They leaned in, but they remembered somthing. They forgot to finish the rest of the song!

_Something More, Something More (na na na na na na na na yeah)_

_Something More, Somthing More (na na na na na na na na yeah)_

They finally finished the song. They leaned back into each other, and finally kissed. Troy pulled away after a minute of kissing. Sharpay couldn't stand to have space between them. Sharpay closed the space by kissing him. They made out for about five minutes. They were late for drama. They got a detention, but neither of them cared. Because, after 3 days of trying to, they were something more.

**Okay, I really hope you guys like it! It took me a while to make, but if you review it'll all be worth it!! coco pops are good!**

**lol xoxo Taylor **aka the future Mrs. Zachary David Alexander Efron lol


End file.
